Dancing 'Round Her Life
by JolieNoir96
Summary: Her image was the cause of two brother's quarrels. Her blood? the catalyst for the turning of the Originals. So what would happen if someone who has already lived before, was born as Tatia Petrova. Could knowing what would become of her new life change the original script of the story? Probably.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the newly changed and beta'ed chapter 1 and chapter 2. A great thank you to Jade Celandine for going over this with a swift and thorough mind.**

 **Story Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries and The Originals belong to their respective owners, I have no claim to them.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: "LIFE ONCE LIVED" OR "THE START OF THE FIRST DOPPELGANGER"**

I have never thought that reincarnation was possible for me. No matter how much I wished it could happen, I never even gave it any thought. I just knew it was impossible, since I believed with my whole being that I would go to hell for not being who everyone else wanted me to be and for later dying without anyone there to mourn me; at least, those were my thoughts at the time.

Because of everybody's high expectations of me and my inability to please them I became a recluse. I isolated myself and became depressed and self-hating, not even my parents seemed to care and that only made me feel more insecure. My only haven was the TV where everything became less of a nuisance when watching supernatural themed shows and it worked, for a while anyway.

Yes, it came to a point where even those shows did not help anymore. I started to let myself go by lessening my eating habits until I did not eat anymore, and let's not forget my hygiene. I had let myself go.

Soon enough I was not aware of anything except my own pain, not even my parents' shouting or slapping could do anything but make me flinch. I knew they only wanted me to be a better version of myself and did not care much for my opinion but I was tired of caring what everyone thought and wanted out of me. So even though I wanted them to hurt just as much as me by seeing me hurt, it didn't work. After that revelation I opened my eyes to their carelessness and decided to get better on my own for my well-being. I wanted to prove everyone wrong.

I was beginning to want to do better, but this time the reason wasn't superficial or for someone else.

I remember it being a beautiful spring morning when I talked myself into going downstairs to eat a snack as to get my body used to getting sustenance again. With some trouble, I finally got up and oh so slowly walked towards the stairs. Once I was at the head of the stairs I came to a stop and somehow knew it was all in vain. I was too late. My newly found strength was all futile. I was a week overdue and because of this realization I let myself fall. I remember that beautiful spring morning was a morning I'll never forget. It was after all the day I died.

Wherever I resided was peaceful and quiet, there was no shouting and it looked like there wasn't going to be any.

I was surrounded by a warm-like feeling, which I hoped would be love but was not counting on it. Wherever I was located was a dream come true, there was no other way to explain it. I could somehow sense the oh so positive vibes coming from the outside and it was wonderful.

I was filled with a calm joy when somewhere along the way the place began to restrict my movements until I could move no more. Sooner rather than later the place began to contract and

I began thrashing around in a panic.

Through the seemingly tough cocoon I was encased in, someone began to sing a very familiar and beautiful melody. Hearing it immediately calmed me down and even though I was still scared, I held on until an invisible queue was given and the safe cocoon began to expel me.

As I was being pushed out off of my resting place, I knew something was infinitely wrong with the situation. First of all I was being pushed out into some unknown place when I thought I was dead and in some kind of Limbo, a calm and happy Limbo but one nonetheless. Second of all I WAS BEING PUSHED OUT SOMEHOW AND IT HURT!

Finally, after being stuck in a shrinking tunnel, I was brought out. Just when I was about to relax something smacked my behind and I let out a strangled cry. Wait. A cry? Why would I cry instead of shouting out some not so kind words? That's when I deigned to open my eyes and shut them right after. There were giant beings holding me and making me give out cries of pain. Why were they doing this to me? Did they want me to remember my shortcomings so soon? Hopefully they weren't as cruel as my parents were. Being constricted in the tunnel, coming out into the cold, then slapped on my behind and my blissful existence came to an end in a splatter.

("We'll name her Tatia.")

The first few months in my supposedly new life were very much the same as when I was in what I now realized was my new mother's womb. It was a bit embarrassing, how my new mother needed to change me, burp me and bathe me but I made do since she did it with such care that it endeared her to me. It made me feel loved and cared for in a way I don't remember ever feeling.

The times I saw my father were special because he wasn't home much, but when he was he brought both I and Mamma's joy-filled smiles back into full swing. So much so that his moniker became my first word.

"Far!"( Father!)

It was one of the happiest I have ever felt; dad had been so full of excitement to hear it from me that he held me for the rest of the day without stop.

I, of course, conveniently forgot about my new name and what it could mean to me.

After my first year being alive again, I started to notice how we lived in a man-made hut, in a Nordic village and how my dad was the village's Jarl, meaning the leader. As much as it was a surprise for me it did not hinder my joy of my newly acquired life as much as I would have thought, I was immensely happy.

Everything was fine, the years passed on by on a happy daze that is, until the day I was led to socialize with the other children of the village. I was not permitted to go out often and I was always in company of my Mamma or Pappa but I digress.

I was left with the other children-some older than me, going towards adolescence more than childhood—and the children's mothers. Once they thought I could not hear they began to whisper in between themselves or in case of the children; to subtly alienate me from the rest.

"How could Astrid become disloyal towards our leader?"  
"Look at that child's eyes! There decisively not our Jarl's earth brown nor her mother's rich green."  
"Can you believe that woman's nerve; to parade her bastard around as if she were Petrov's child."

Once I heard all those cruel words towards my Ma and I, I bolted from there and towards our home not willing to wait on my parents to give me excuses to not do what I was about to do.

I was nine years old and I had never looked at my appearance in a surface such as water or a mirror. I thought about it and realized that my parents never let me go near the river and did not have any mirrors close by. Another thing that came to mind was how others always became silent when I passed them by and how the parents would tell their children to stay away, such as today. Only now did I realize that my parent's presence shielded me from the glares and disapproval from others. Oh how naïve had I been!

Once I entered our abode I walked straight towards my parents' room where I knew they had a mirror and what do you know, there laying on the makeshift bed was the much needed object. I barely catched a glimpse of the mirror before me when a gasp was emitted from behind me.

I turned around and found myself gazing at my ma's otherworldly green eyes and ashen face.

"Tatia!" I flinched not because of her tone of voice but because of my name. Couldn't it have been someone else's name? I mean really? It's not like I am living in the world of Vampire Diaries and the Originals.

"Yes ma?"

"What pray tell are you doing in here, about to use the mirror we specifically told you not to touch!" She practically yelled at me, thankfully I was still used to people doing so.

"I'm sorry ma but if you would have been there with all the gossiping woman throwing insults at me, thinking I would not hear them; the children taunting me all because of my looks; looks that I have never even got the chance to see."

Another sigh came out of her mouth whilst she walked towards me and came down to my level. She placed one of her hands on my shoulder and spoke in a calmer manner as if knowing of my past experiences with yelling.

"Child there is a reason why you are not to look at yourself and-"

I immediately interrupted her.

"Is the reason you do not want me to look at myself because I don't appear to look anything like father? Ma, am I not far's child?" She closed her eyes as if in defeat and answered.

"Do not be fooled by others, you are your father's child through and through even if at first glance you look nothing alike."

"But ma that does not make sense!" she gazed through me, as if seeing something that disappointed her.

"My girl, you'll know soon enough, just not now. I am quite sure you are not yet ready to know."

"Does Papa know this as well?" she answered with an affirmative and I calmed down considerably.

"Then can I at least ask why I can't look?"

"You can but you will only get your answers when you are older." She told me after a thoughtful silence.

"...but can I at least know how I look?"

"Very well. Come child." She then reached behind me, took the mirror and held it towards my person.

Once I gazed upon my image I was left speechless. I could no longer live in sweet denial, I looked almost exactly like a child version of all the doppelgangers. It looked like I was THE Tatia Petrovadottir or Tatia Petrova of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.

I did a double take; I lacked my father's straight blood-red hair and brown eyes and my mother's short, wavy blond hair.

I was almost the exact image as the others: curly-black hair, and natural bronze skin, doe-shaped brown-wait were my eyes blue-grey? I brought the mirror closer to my eyes, _**they**_ _**were!**_ Those eyes were unlike Amara's, Katherine and Elena's earthly mixes. I took a closer look at them and for just one tiny second I found my eyes change from every possible color so rapidly I thought it my imagination mere moments later.

Mother then whispered so softly I almost did not hear her.

"Now you have an idea on what your future will entail, my sweet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta: Jade Celandine**

 **Check out the previous chapter, I've done some changes to it.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: "A SHIELD-MAIDEN" or "THE BIRTH OF THE TRUTH"**

More than enough time passed for me to get used to the mystery of my existence here. And I did. Mostly. What I was not used to doing was having to think and do things for myself since in my first life I just tended to do as others told me to instead of being my own person and doing what I thought was what I wanted. That all changed here because I was given freedom to choose but with it came more responsibilities. Now I just had to wait and see how I could make my life worth living as Tatia Petrovasdottir without committing too many grievous mistakes and I say that from experience.

I want to be able to fight my own fights, to not let anyone step on me but most of all I want to be someone of importance unlike before. That may sound self-centered but I truly believe I deserve that.

It was a late summer afternoon when I came upon the sight of some small number of women getting ready to fight; to defend our village against other pillagers, there had been some sightings of warriors not from around the area. They were the few women who chose the path of war above the semi-domestic life that females usually have no choice but to go after. They, who would fight with all they have to survive and defend their homes even with the others' scorn above their heads, with the other woman's jealousy towards them since only few were given the chance to become one. Not many of the girls' families would let them since that specific path can lead to the lessening of prospective beaus for them.

Each one of the woman were a skjaldmær, a shieldmaiden. 'I have found the answer to my prayers.' I remember thinking after watching one of the woman fend off the unwanted advances of a man with a swift hand.

Since then I would come to the barracks and hide myself from their view to wait and see their routine fights, witnessing their own unique fierceness and self-reliance not usually seen in this period of time. I became more and more enchanted with the idea I came up with i just had to implement my plan.

Now, I only needed the approval of Petrov, my da, and then I can show others and myself that I can be worthy of this second chance.

I wanted to show I was as strong as many of my peers so I called a family meeting to talk with my parents, we usually did this when we had important family news to tell. My reason for this meeting was to make them understand my need to become a shield-maiden. I wanted to be able to defend myself and our village, to give them a legitimate reason to be proud of me.

"Please father, ma you know that times are becoming harsher for me now that I am that much closer to the marrying age, the people will put pressure on you to marry me off to one of their sons and even with all the rumors surrounding ma and I you are still the Jarl father so they'll want the prestige. Therefore I have a proposition for you both." I started looking at both of my parents' faces to get an idea of what they were thinking. There was no hint of anything on their gaze.

"We are aware of the difficulties you are facing my child so we'll listen to your plight." da came upon me and gave me one of those fatherly pats that he gives when he seems to be proud of you.

I guessed that he was proud of my initiative on this sore subject.

"I…I want to train to become a skjaldmær and be able to fight and only harm if absolutely necessary." I admit I was a bit scared of their reaction to that request but I had nothing to worry about.

There were a few seconds of silence when booming laughter was heard from both my dad and ma.

"What!" I was not proud of myself at that moment, I had just told my parents one of the most important decisions that I had made in my life and they laughed?

"Don't take it the wrong way child, we were just surprised is all. We should have guessed by now that as time goes by and you mature more and more rapidly that it takes us to register the changes slower each time." Ma explained to me after hearing my exclamation and seeing the look of hurt on my face.

They awaited my response for a while when,

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you are okay with my decision? You won't dictate what I'll do for today and the rest of my life?" even to my ears I sounded disbelieving. I knew for a fact that they would never do that to me but it was always nice to hear reassurances from their own mouths. I was still not used to having this whole happy family thing going on.

It was da that answered this with a,

"Girl, you best not think that way, you are the apple of our eyes and so you shall have and be whatever you wish. Understand!"

"Understood, Jarl." And if I felt a few tears of relief fall down no one said anything.

As the jarl of our village my dad had the right to ask the other maidens for a teacher to train me in the art of war with women in it. One, named Sigrid, chose to accept the challenge posed by their Jarl as many of the others thought me a weakling but I think she saw something in me that Sigrid wanted to cultivate. I had gained a new teacher, and a one of a kind friend too.

So even though I now had to deal with the abhorrence of most if not all of the villagers up front I now knew how to defend myself and could hold my head up high. I also felt I had even more now in this life than in my last. I had my parents' love and support and even though the world I now lived in will lack technology as I know it for a thousand years, it will all be alright if I don't think about the other Tatia's ending. At this point in time I was pretty sure I would have a different future for me yet something within my being told me my meeting the Mikaelson's was set in stone.

And so years passed and my training continued up until I was about fifteen years old.

 _The both of us were circling each other, paying complete attention to the others' movements be it minuscule or not. We continued the movements whilst Sigrid handled her sword; I, well I held my spear on one hand and my sword sheathed on my back, itching to finally prove myself on this right of passage._

 _We waited in silence when all of a sudden the both of us stopped circling and ran towards the other, weapons in hand and maniac smiles on our faces. The last fight between us would determine if I am indeed ready for the battlefield, ready to defend our own piece of Valhalla._

 _...1...2…_

 _We ran towards each other, moving in a fluid dance once our weapons clashed against the other. We went about fighting for a long while until Sigrid made to feign left so as to confuse me but I catched on just in time to block her move, rendering my opponent without her weapon and on the ground._

" _You have done well these past years Tatia. I commend you." Sigrid finally spoke after finally being defeated fair and square, both of us having put all our strength in the battle._

" _I thank you for everything you have done for me Sigrid, even if you were ordered by the Jarl to do so." I mentioned, trying but failing to sound nonchalant._

" _Have you learned nothing from our talks! No one gives me orders that I myself not choose to follow. You were everything but an order. You are my legacy if nothing else. Now help me out of the mud will you?"_

" _Oh! Of course"_

That talk between us would be a treasured memory of mine for the rest of my life since it would be the last time I would see her alive and happy without a worry of danger.

It was one of those days where even though it looked to be a beautiful sight for the eyes, you would feel something wrong might be upon you. Man did I have bad experiences with beautiful days.

After the little time my ma and I spent looking at the mirror, I never bothered her with questions even though it was killing me not knowing. 'She will tell me on her own time, hopefully' I thought.

I was near the river, washing the clothes with the other women when father came up to me.

"Tatia, we have an announcement to make. Come, we'll be waiting in our home." And he left just as abruptly as when he came.

I hurriedly took all the clothes, put them all in one heap in the basket I brought them in in the first place, held it on my shoulders with one hand and went running towards our home as fast as

I could with all the weight carrying me downwards.

I was not sure but I had an inkling of hope on what they were about to talk to me about. There was only one secret they held from me, after all.

I was wrong, oh so wrong.

Once I hurried with the clothes, I began to run towards our home. As I came upon the door I felt like nothing would ever be the same after I entered. I was about to close my hand over the handle but I faltered in my step. To calm down I took a deep breath, held it in and exhaled. 'I am ready.'

'…. wait! I'm not ready to know!' too late since the door was already being opened.

"Child why is it that you have not come in yet, eh?" asked Petrov as I passed him by as i entered our home.

"No reason, Far. So you have something to tell me?"

That's when I saw my ma's face. She had been crying.  
"Ah ma, there is no reason to cry," I ran and dropped down beside her and held her tight, forgetting the basket full of clothes. As I hugged my mom I took a chance to finally look at the state of my Far but what I found left me speechless.

He looked nervous, my father never looked nervous.

"Sweet you know that we love you very much and even after all the coming changes we will still love yo-"

"Is there a matter that you wish to share with me? Is something wrong?" I interrupted my Far, my mind already going through various scenarios that could be happening to our family. None came close to what the news was about.

That's when ma finally spoke,

"In around six months you will become an older sister."

…

…

…

I was speechless. Me, a sister! Impossible. How can I be one if only now am I learning how to care for myself! Are my parents jesting?

"No we are not, course we are not. You'll come to be an older sibling and we will be parents twice over."

Since the meeting where Astrid and Petrov gave me the news of an oncoming sibling I was slowly distancing myself from my ma. I was very much aware that on these times a woman giving birth can come to bring death to both the mother and child and that's even if the mother does not lose the fetus before the nine months are up.

I in no way wanted to see my ma so happy when she could end up dying. Maybe it was selfish of me but then I'd remind myself of my past life and all the loss I suffered through. Then I'd regained my resolve, I'd keep from interacting with both of them. Mostly though, I stayed away from the rooms or places they were in.

That went on for the rest of her pregnancy.

The day my mother was due to give birth was like any other day. In fact it was more than a beauty to behold, with the colorful sunrise going on to the breezy afternoon. It was calming... except for the screams I sometimes heard from the birthing room.

I was a nervous wreck and from the looks of it my father was worse off.

I was about to leave the premises when my far, spoke.

"Tatia!" I turned to look at him in the eye in what looked like forever.

" _Ja, far_?" (Yes, father?) I spoke directly to him after truly seeing him. His appearance was left to be desired, but most of all were his eyes. Those eyes that were always full of wonder, laughter and most of all love were now empty of feeling.

"Come here sweet child of mine." There was nothing that could have stopped me from going to him and embracing him tightly.

"...Oh _far_ …" I murmured as he tightened his hold on me.

As we kept each other standing _far_ spoke:

"I know that you think this will affect our family in a negative way but you'll see that our Astrid will pull through. If nothing bad has happened to the child so far then the gods are on our side just like when we had you."

"If you say- wait, what do the gods have to do with this _far_?" I questioned him, after all I don't remember the gods ever being mentioned in the shows.

"...Once you are to have your coming of age celebration you will know daughter. Just know that you were truly a miracle of the gods."

"...Very well….." and we spoke no more.

''Twas night time and Astrid was still on the birthing room. Petrov and I were at our wits end with worry; his face showing all the emotions he felt to all whilst I tried my best to show nothing whilst holding my father afloat.

I heard another scream come out of my mother and that's when I realized that I had come to hate my sibling, if not for changing the family's dynamics then for causing my mother pain and my father worry.

I. Was. Done.

"I'm sorry father but I cannot bear it anymore! I can't stand idly and do nothing. I shall go and arrange the baby's room." I gave him an excuse even though I wasn't going to actually do it.

"If you feel like you are doing nothing then you will go in the room and support your mother; you will need to learn about birthing children after all, unless you plan on having no child."

I took a deep breath, I stood up straight and answered him in a steel-like manner:

"If that is your wish then I shall endeavor to deliver, **Jarl**." I then began walking towards the room.

"TATIA!" I payed no attention to my father's calls for the first time in both lives.

I stepped inside just in time to watch as my mom delivered my newborn sibling in a standing position. Yes, I saw the whole of a baby's head coming out of my mother's vagina. It was not pretty and don't let me get started on the aftermath.

I was there for the miracle of new life and didn't like it at all.

The process looked too bloody for my senses but I soldiered on when I saw Astr- _what the hell I will call her mother still-_ mother being brought to the makeshift bed in whilst another midwife took the crying baby to be checked for deformities.

Somehow I found myself walking towards the baby, temporarily forgetting my mother. I looked at the baby from behind the woman's back and found myself entranced.

It seemed that I was in time, since the midwife immediately turned around and with a quick movement she had rearranged my arms and placed my sibling in them.

"You're here, good. You shall take the baby and place her in your chest for warmth, go on." I was instructed and with some help from her I did so.

I held her for who knows how long, all my being concentrated on her- _I have a sister!_ \- when,

"Bring her to me, will you?" Someone rasped as I came out of my trance and as I heard those words I tightened my hold on _**my**_ baby. Because she was, my baby I mean. I felt it deep within my bones; she was everything to me. When I realized that, I knew that in another life, in another world where I was not Tatia she had to have been my daughter, not a sister.

That's when I came to, and came upon the resting body of my mother now with my father beside her. They both held hope within their eyes, hope that now we could go back to being a family. I have an inkling that they were wondering if I was of a changed mind, and I was but now I craved the baby's love and everything that came with being a mother, her mother.

I numbly walked towards her, my sister unknowingly the only thing keeping me from bolting from the room.

Once I begrudgingly gave her to her true parents I asked, "What shall you name her?"

They then looked at each other and in sync spoke,

"Why don't you name her, eh?"

"You held her first out of the three of us so you get to name her."

As they gave their permission I immediately knew what to name her.

"From this day on she shall be known as Sanna….." … _...for she will now be my only truth in this world. She will have truth to her if only in her name._

* * *

The Mikaelsons wont appear until either next chapter or the one after, sorry!


End file.
